My Best Friends Brother Prequel
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Rocky is starting to feel things she shouldn't around Deuce. Should she react? Prequel to 'My Best Friends Brother' ONE-SHOT!


_**Drocky My Best friends Brother prequel**_

**Rocky is starting to feel things she shouldn't around Deuce. Should she react? Prequel to 'My Best Friends Brother'**

_**XXXXXXRocky's POVXXXXXX**_

I don't know why I'm feeling this way!

I get these butterfly's whenever I see him and start blushing... A lot!

"Hey Rocky whatcha-" Cece started while walking into my apartment.

"Cece, if you have feelings for someone would you act on them?"

"Yeah of course why?" She says like it's obvious.

"Ok glad you feel that way cause I think I like Deuce!" I say embarressed.

"Cool. Well it took you long enough to realize that so I guess congrats..." She says bored.

"You knew?" I exclaim. How could she have? I never said anything about it?

"Everyone but Deuce Rocky..." She informes me in a monotone voice.

"How? Is it that obvious?" I ask. My cheeks are surely turning the color of cherry's by now.

"Well you always hang out with him. It's easy to put the pieces together!" She says slightly aggrivated.

"Oh..." I say trailing off.

"Oh." She mimicks.

"So should I go find him and tell him?" I ask hopeful the answer would be no. As much as I want to tell him I don't know if I can!

"Not yet, but maybe in a couple of days. Dina is going to break up with Deuce right about...-" She starts to trail off.

"Dina no! Why! Is there someone else? Dina please don't leave me!" We hear a voice we know as Deuce exclaim.

"I'm sorry Deuce and yes there is someone else, but she dosen't like me. She likes you... And I know you like her back... Even if you don't know it yet..." Dina's soft voice says quietly.

"Now..." Cece tells me.

"See what I mean Rocky? If you both feel like this for eachother you should act on it." Cece tells me.

"I guess your right. I'll tell him in maybe about 4 days?" I say for once hoping she'd give me her opinion.

"Yeah good luck." She says all supportive like. Why is she being so polite and nice about this?

_**XXXXXXOUTSIDE WITH DEUCE AND DINAXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I'm breaking up with you." Dina says with her accent and deep voice.

"Dina no! Why! Is there someone else? Dina please don't leave me!" I exclaim sadly. Why is she breaking up with me? Why isn't it hurting like I always thought and dreamt it would. I've had dreams about it and they all end with Rocky and I kissing...

"I'm sorry Deuce and yes there is someone else, but she dosen't like me. She likes you... And I know you like her back... Even if you don't know it yet..." Dina's soft voice says quietly. I think she's sad about it too.

Why would she think I like someone else unless... She means Rocky. I admit I have a teeney crush on Rocky...

"Dina please? I don't like anyone else! Don't leave me!" I say pretending to be upset. Why am I so okay with this?

She simply shakes her head no. That's it... We're done... Why do I feel so free?

"Ok..." I whisper as she walks away.

"Maybe I should talk to Rocky soon..." I say aloud.

"Why? What did you do that could involve my sister in any kind of crime?" Ty asks anger in his voice. Uh oh if he finds out he might kill me... Oh well.

"I think I like your sister..." I say to him. Those words felt so right escaping my lips.

"Of course everyone likes her-" Ty starts.

"No I mean like like!" I exclaim loudly.

"You what?" Ty screams in my face angerly. Uh oh...

"Tyler Blue I think I'm in love with your sister Roquel Blue!" I say loudly hoping he'd understand.

"Ok cool just treat 'er good." Ty says cooly. _Ooooooooohhhh_ that was a test to see if I'd run... _Heh heh_ he can be clever.  
>I also would have corrected him on him saying 'er' instead of 'her' but I'm already pushing my luck...<p>

"Really?" I ask suprised.

He just nods.

"Well I confessed my feelings for your sister now you need to confess yours about Cece." I say casually.

"My what?" Ty asks confused and nervous.

"Your feelings for Cece." I say. Anyone can tell. I'm suprised Cece don't know yet!

"What feelings?" He asks me.

"How am I supposed to know why you like 'Cece'?" I ask putting on a disgusted face while saying her name to see if he would react.

"What do you mean by that?" Ty yells angrily. It worked...

"See you like Cece!" I exclaim.

"Anyway... So how about you ask out my sister in 3 days?" Ty asks me changing the subject.

"O.k!" I squealed and got a look from Ty like 'Dude stop you sound like a girl'

"Sorry..." I add on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX3 DAYS LATERXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXRocky's POVXXXXXXXXX**_

Tomorrow I'm going to ask Deuce out. I'm so nervous! Speak of the devil...

"Hey Rocky!" Deuce says. Nervously?

"Hey Deuce..." I say awkwardly.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He blurts out. After 23 seconds exactly he waved a hand by my face making me snap out of my daydream.

"Yes!" I squealed then jumped onto him in a bear hug.

"Are you serious?" Deuce asks me suprised by my reaction.

"Yeah I was going to ask you out tomorrow anyway!" I exclaim. Time for what I've been waiting for. A kiss. I press my lips to his and felt so many fireworks go off.

"I love you..." He murmurs.

"I love you too..." I whisper.

We break apart after 2 minutes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Deuce asks me.

"I can't imagine not being any longer." I say then bring him in for a passion filled kiss.

Did I mention we're at the Shake It Up! studio? Suddenly we hear clapping. We break apart to witness a crowd cheering and clapping... I feel loved!

_**XXXXXXX4 DAYS LATERXXXXXXX**_

_**XXXXXXXCECE'S POVXXXXXXXXX**_

I sit on the bench crying cause Rocky can't hang out today. I know your probably thinking "Why is she so sad cause her friend can't hang out that day!" Me and Rocky were going to go get our nails done and have a girls day, but Deuce got reservations for a 4 star restaurant and she "just had to go" I love Deuce and Rocky together or as I like to call the "Drocky" or "Reuce" and I'm happy for her really I am, but I miss my best friend... It seems like I haven't seen her since she became 'Drocky' which was 4 long days ago!

"Yo Cece, what's wrong?" Ty asks concerned. _Awwwww_ he's concerned for me that's so sweet!

"I miss Rocky she's always with Deuce now and I never see her anymore!" I sobbed out.

"You can hang out with me if you want. I hate to say it but I miss Deuce. He _was_ the closest thing to a best friend that I had..." Ty says sadly.

"Really?" I ask hope written all over my face. I am kind of worried this is just some kind of prank.

"Of course I need a new bestfriend, but on one condition!" Ty exclaims. I think he was hopeful to. I better be able to meet his 1 condition.

"Anything!" I say hopeful.

"No make-overs..." He says making me burst out laughing something I haden't done in days.

"Thanks..." I say sweetly.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"Making me laugh I haven't laughed in 4 days." I say kindly.

I was actually being _nice_ to someone! _Wow_ maybe not hanging out with Rocky will be a good thing. Yet I _still_ miss her! I mean Ty would be a great boyfriend and all... Wait did I just say boy-friend? Uh oh. I think I might like him...

"Well then your welcome." He says a grin plastered on his face.

_**XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXXXX**_

Deuce and I are going on our first date! I'm so exited!

"Ya ready?" Deuce asks me.

I simply nod.

We get at the place and it is nice! There's no bugs like I expected...

"You like it?" Deuce asks nervously.

"Of course I do. It's so cool!" I exclaim.

"I know right? Shall we sit?" He asks me being a gentleman. _Awwwwww_ he's being so cute!

"Sure!" I say giggly. I'm so exited!

I missed him so much. I haden't seen him in 8 whole hours!

"I missed you so much!" Deuce exclaims happily once we sit down.

"I missed you too. Oh and be careful Cece might kill you..." I say muttering at the end. He choked on his food a little.

"Why is she gonna kill me?" Deuce begs for an answer.

"We were supposed to have a girls night." I say casually.

I love Cece (As a friend), but I _love_ being around Deuce. He's my boyfriend and he's fun to be around cause he's my best guy friend too.

"You should have told me! I could have gotten reservations for tomorrow night!" He says upset thinking I was sad not being around Cece.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to see you tonight too." I say a grin tugging on the corners of my mouth.

"Ok..." He says unsure.

"What are you going to get?" I ask changing the subject.

"_Ummmm_ maybe the steak?" He says still unsure.

"Do you want to split one?" I ask hopeful.

"Yeah!" He exclaims. I wonder why that made him so happy...

"Cool!" I say happily.

After that we just got to know eachother even more! We finished dinner and decided to take a walk on the beach.

"This is so romantic..." I whisper with my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm having fun but we should get you home before your curfew." Deuce says sadly.

**_~He Walks Her Home And Is At Her Door With Her~_**

"I had a lot of fun Deuce." I say sweetly.

"I did too..." Deuce says trailing of like he was going to say more.

"Rocky?" He says making me look up.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"I- I love you! There I said it..." Deuce says embarressed.

"I love you too..." I say while coming in for a kiss.

"Rocky come inside please." My mom says opening the door revealing me kissing Deuce.

"Ok mom." I say then pause.

"Love you..." I say longing to kiss him again.

"Love you too." He says smiling.

**END**

**I did this fanfic to show how Drocky happend in my 'My Best Friends Brother' story. So I hope you liked it! I had fun writing it!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
